Urgency
by Katsaurs
Summary: One Shot Femslash Fanille - Set after the Palamecia rescue Lightning and co. find themselves on the Ark. Vanille and Fang are reunited once again after centuries of being apart, but Fang's desire gets the better of her.


**Title: **Urgency**  
Pairing: **Oerba Yun Fang x Oerba Dia Vanille**  
Rating: **MA for sexual situations**  
Spoilers:** Yes, takes place at the beginning of Chapter 10 after the boss battle with 'the pope'**  
Prompt: **After their reunion, against the wall in the Ark. Quick and needy**  
Word Count: **2,825

**Summary: **After rescuing their companions from the Palamecia and fleeing for their lives, Lightning and co. find themselves on the Ark. Vanille and Fang are reunited once again after centuries of being apart, but Fang's desire for her 'friend' gets the better of her.

**

* * *

  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything FF related, I just churn out prose for my own and your entertainment.

* * *

The six of them were currently surveying their surroundings with a feeling of curiosity, and to some degree borderline depression. Indeed it had been quite unnerving to hear from Barthandelus that they were wrong about saving Cocoon; that Serah's focus had been to gather the tools that would destroy the very place they were trying to save. And what was even worse was the fact that Barthandelus himself, the overseer of the Sanctum was a Fal'Cie. With that knowledge now bestowed upon them, and knowing that one of them was to become the creator and destroyer known as Ragnarok…well, it was quite overwhelming for the subdued group. Snow appeared to be taking it the worse out of all of them, though it wasn't quite surprising really- to hear that his fiancée's final words were nothing more than a personal wish…and not her actual focus…it was enough to knock the stuffing out of anyone really. Right now though they had to get their heads together and figure out where to go from here, but for now they could at least allow themselves a small pit stop to think things over.

Vanille had chosen to leave the rest of the group behind for now and went away to quietly contemplate her thoughts- after all they affected her the most…not that she'd let onto that of course. She had to keep smiling after all. '_But I have to tell Fang, I have to let her know_' she thought desperately, biting her lower lip in the process; and yet she felt that in some sense that wasn't such a good idea. Fang was already hell bent on making sure she fulfilled her focus, heck she would literally do anything within her power to make sure Vanille never became a Cie'th. She sighed at that, a slightly saddened expression adorning her pretty features; no…she couldn't tell the older woman, not now. For a long time she let herself revel in such morbid thoughts, not watching where she was going- her feet carrying her further away from the group as she went. So lost in thought was she that she was caught completely off guard when she felt a strong tug of her arm- the young woman soon finding herself stumbling into the darkness of who knows where.

Startled emerald briefly met liquid cerulean at that moment and before any noise could escape her now parted lips, Vanille felt another pair crushing against her own with such intensity that her legs began to quiver ever so slightly in delight. Without a word and all previous thoughts forgotten she instantly pressed against the warm body in front of her, literally melting into those arms that held her so close as her eyes fluttered to a close. She knew of only one person who could catch her off guard like this, the only person her body currently screamed out for after centuries of being apart as she began to hungrily return the scorching embrace; yes, it had definitely been too long since she and her lover had been able to sate their desires.

Vanille all but mewled wantonly against the soft, supple lips pressed heatedly against her own, feeling her mouth being parted almost forcefully; slicked flesh quickly moving over it's twin in a centuries old rhythm. Hands deftly reached up almost blindly to thread through charcoal coloured locks, brushing fingers against her assailant's neck and holding her there for all she was worth. Her heart all but hammered against her chest, the very sound thundering in her ears to the point where she could swear it was echoing through the very depths of the Ark. Her senses were aflame, becoming so sensitive that every movement, every brush of fabric and flesh against her own caused a visible shudder to ripple down her spine. Had this been a more tender moment she would've mused at the very taste of her lover's lips and the softness of her skin, but the hunger swelling throughout her very being had already channelled itself into a primal state that wouldn't quell till the fire was doused.

"F-Fang-!" she all but rasped out breathlessly, biting her lower lip as she arched into the commanding, almost dominating touches of the older exotic beauty; groaning as a hand slipped beneath her clothing and fondled an aching breast. Her head swam with nothing but lust as her belly burned with a desire so strong she felt weak at the knees all over again. In fact she would've fallen had the said woman not had her in such a strong hold, those lips having moved quickly to latch onto her throat in the process before a guttural growl could be heard rumbling from the feral woman in turn.

The pink haired girl knew right away where this was going, not that she had any complaints; Christ she felt the burning need as much as Fang did if her quickly dampening undergarments were testament to her arousal. Vanille couldn't help but cling to her lover, fingers digging into her rich coloured flesh for fear she'd fly away if she didn't keep a tight hold. Almost like she was nothing but a puppet on a string the petite girl found herself being pushed backwards quickly, until she felt the firm cold sting of concrete pressing against her back; a shudder running through her as the chilliness touched areas of bare flesh. Goose pimples rose in both excitement and the sudden cold but the latter was soon forgotten as mouths clashed desperately once again; bodies pressing hard against the other until they were but a mass of material and skin.

Fang pulled back when the need for air was too great, her darkened irises showing an urgency Vanille had never seen before as they locked eyes; a silent message passing between both women in seconds and yet it felt like an eternity. Both were panting softly, no words escaping their lips but none were needed; their eyes spoke volumes of their wants, their desire and even their love for one and other that it had to be taken care of. It was now a matter of dire need, and had a Greater Behemoth reared its ugly head at that very second it would've been completely ignored to the sexually charged women.

As if coming to a silent conclusion Fang closed what little distance was between the pair once more, biting at Vanille's lower lip before moving her lips to the pinkette's neck and repeating the biting nips there; of course, allowing herself to smirk against the neck flesh at the sounds she'd coaxed from the petite girl. Whimpering at the mild stinging sensation Vanille submitted herself entirely to her older lover, her back arching with want; needing nothing more for Fang to take her quickly here and now. Had Fang been in the mood to simply tease Vanille knew that she would be a hopeless wreck, having no choice but to beg over and over for her lover to continue; to not make her wait any longer. Another low groan escaped her mouth, her eyes now hazy and unseeing as those bites and suckles at her neck became desperate, demanding even. Vaguely at the back of her mind she knew the others were in the same area and would no doubt hear them should they be too loud; and yet the very adrenaline rush that flowed through her at the possibility of being caught thrilled her to no end, increasing the need for a quick release all the more.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she felt Fang's hand roughly kneading her breast under her clothing, wasting no time in capturing the hardened nub between forefingers and thumb while her other hand disappeared beneath her skirt. Vanille couldn't help but bite her lip, holding her breath as she felt that hand brushing her underwear aside- the cool air against her glistening folds making her shiver in anticipation. The wait was maddening even if in reality it were but mere seconds. She was so close to begging the taller woman to take her, to delve deep into her and rid her of this overwhelming feeling. But there was no need, for Fang swiftly if not rather unceremoniously pushed two slender digits deep into the girl; both gasping out at the feeling- one feeling filled and the other marvelling at the tightness clinging to her. Yet the little moment didn't last long at all, and soon enough Fang had her mouth latched onto Vanille's own once again as her fingers slipped through her wetness with quick accuracy and succession; hitting each erogenous spot she knew drove her lover wild quickly.

Her hips literally rutted in short, quick bursts of urgency- so much so that it would've no doubt been enough to put a chocobo to shame. There was no time to properly savour the feeling like she used to do, had the situation been different she would've had no qualms in doing so. But the risk of being caught in the act was too great, and she wished not to ruin the moment in that way. A light sheen of perspiration beaded her brow as she panted, soft moans and whimpers escaping those kissable lips as she drove herself to her very limit; loving the way Fang matched her pace with equal fervour as their lips ghosted against one and other's with their close proximity- their lust laden gazes never leaving one and other's in the process.

And then she felt it, the cusp of her orgasm exploding through her petite form like molten lava erupting from a volcano. Those fingers buried deep inside of her seemed to come to a standstill as her inner walls clamped down tightly around them, Vanille's cry of rapture having quickly been cut off as Fang engulfed them with her own once more; swallowing the passionate moans. Her body quivered in euphoric release, her body gently rocking on those fingers still buried deep within her as the feeling slowly began to wan; the faintest tremors still twitching through her. Her pants were shallow now, as were Fangs as the two finally stilled their movements and stayed pressed together for quite some time; their foreheads gently touching one and others as they came down from their high. Fang found herself smiling after a while, the wild, primal fog having left her mind for the time being as she brushed the tip of her nose against that of Vanille's; eliciting a similar smile from the younger girl in the process before their lips found one and other once again, both sharing the gentlest of kisses and whispered words of sweet nothings and promises.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Vanille and Fang go?" came the questioning tone of Hope, his brow knitted a little in confusion as he allowed himself to glance about their now unfamiliar surroundings. They'd barely got away from the airborne dogfight with their lives only to now find themselves in, what Fang had called, the Ark.

Lightning, arms folded across her bosom, merely shrugged and gestured a little ways behind her, "Talking." she simply stated, her somewhat hardened expression looking quite pensive momentarily, "Fang said they needed a minute to catch up while we took a moment to regroup."

With this in mind she frowned to herself; that was almost what, a few minutes ago? Sure the pair may have been apart for centuries and probably had a lot to go over, but was now really the time to go into detail about things? They could do that later when the settled down for a good night's rest, or at least until they'd finished their focus.

She glowered with that thought buzzing around her head, deciding that enough was enough- she wanted out of here now; the world wasn't going to sit on its ass and wait or them to get over their moping. After all Serah was waiting on them too, she had to find a way to at least save her. Shifting her gaze to the still moping Snow, Lightning let out a puff of air while shaking her head, "Come on, we're leaving" she stated in a tone that suggested her mind was already made up. Of course she expected the blonde to resist a little but that had never stopped her before; besides they still had a focus to finish, even if right now it seemed to spell certain doom for Cocoon.

Sazh scratched the back of his neck a little, tired eyes glancing in the opposite direction they were heading in before they settled themselves on Lightning, "What about the other two? We can't just leave them behind- they seem to know more about this place than we do" he muttered, a hand resting a little on the hilt of one of his guns; "Shouldn't we at least wait for them? Or better yet, go get them?"

Lightning was quiet for a second, taking on board what her companion had said; he had a point. Fang and Vanille seemed to have hinted that they held quite a bit of knowledge about this Ark- it certainly would be wise to let them at least prep the rest of the group as to what to expect here. She sighed at that, rolling her eyes.

"You two coming or what?" she called out without turning to look back, swearing that she heard the slightest lilt of a snicker echoing throughout the tunnel but she dismissed it instantly; must be her mind playing tricks on her or so she believed. It wasn't long until the pair returned with an odd glow radiating off of them, Vanille's face flushed but she looked quite happy none the less...which wasn't unusual per se, but there was something Lightning just couldn't put her finger on that was odd. Fang on the other hand looked so much like the cat that had just downed the most delicious tasting cream known to mankind that it caused the soldier to arch a slender brow; her expression remaining still as sky blue eyes flickered back and forth between the pair. But she said nothing, after all it wasn't her business what had transpired between them. Instead she turned her attention back to the task at hand and began walking with the rest of the group, "Next time, could you both at least wait to talk when we have the time to rest?" she asked, but her voice betrayed the suspicion she felt as the pair trailed behind them.

Vanille was about to open her mouth to say something, but Fang beat her to it, "Sorry, there was a lot we had to get off our chests now that couldn't wait" she stated, that maddening feral grin still in place as her cerulean coloured eyes made contact with Vanille's. At that, the younger girl almost choked at the implications of her lover's words and found herself indignantly puffing out her blushing cheeks; swatting at the chocolate coloured arm nearest to her, "Fang!!" she exclaimed, causing the said woman to laugh heartily at such a reaction. Of course it gained odd stares from the others but it was worth it, the woman reduced to chuckling now as the attention was finally taken away from them. It didn't take long for the laughter to die down into a mirth filled smile, Fang leaning down close to Vanille's ear with a tone full of softness and caring, "But she's right, let's wait till later on to continue, ok?" she whispered; pressing a gentle kiss to the girl's temple. "It's been a long time and I'd at least like to do things a little slower," she reasoned, making Vanille smile fondly at that; sure, a quick needy romp was all well and good every once in a while but making slower, passionate love was far more empowering after so much absence between them.

"I'd like that Fang," she murmured softly in response, fingers moving to grasp a hold of that slightly calloused, yet still silky smooth hand and giving it a soft squeeze; at least after today's events there was something dear to look forward to, and it filled her with a new hope that yes- she could change her fate, that she had a chance to really save Cocoon and those she cared deeply for. And with Fang forever at her side, everything seemed so much easier to achieve.

**-Fin-  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so this started out as a response to a prompt over on the FFXIII_Kink LJ group, and I felt compelled to give it a go. It's been a while since I've tried some creative writing so this felt like a good chance to try it out. After rereading it though I felt I could've added a lot more, so I've edited and tweaked a few things so it flowed a bit better.

I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
